Destiny
"Destiny" is the pilot episode to Alpha. Synopsis Set a year after obtaining The Alphatrix, Sif Hunderson, a vigilante in Wonder City, tries to stop the evil Alphamaster before he obtains a key. Meanwhile, an Earth organization known as The Plumbers go on a hunt to find and bring down Sif. Plot (We open with ten seconds of black screen, interceded by sounds of calm water.) (Suddenly, a small white speck twinkles in the top right, twinkling again and again, getting larger and closer to the screen each time. The light begins to move southwest across the screen and make a faint screaming sound.) (As the light begins to exit the screen, a small splash of water is heard, then another, and then a louder one, causing droplets to fly upwards and land on the camera. The shot is implied to be taken from the surface of the water, looking straight up.) (The camera abruptly moves left, revealing the blue gradient of the fading sky. The star continues its way over the horizon.) (Splash! Splash! More water is heard while the camera shakily positions itself to look straight, taking us into first-person view. The camera dunks into the hazy underwater and wobbles left and right, before rising up with a louder splash.) (On the right, a large city skyline is visible, east of the golden hue of a fading sunset. The star completes its descent over the horizon, while continuous splashing is heard.) (Cut to a dark-haired teenage boy treading the water while staring curiously over at the horizon. His body bobs up and down slowly, and he runs both hands through his wet hair, meeting them under his chin. He stays there for five more seconds before falling backwards into a backstroke.) (We cut to a tracking shot moving to the left, taken from the side, of the boy swimming. Behind him, a gorgeous, gigantic view of the city at night is visible. There are mostly standard-looking office skyscrapers, though between buildings, colorful neon lights are faintly visible in the distance, suggesting something more.) (The boy continues going backwards, and the skyline zooms off to the right, focusing on the shorter buildings, whose skyline is interceded by oddly shaped towers here and there. The boy swims into the darker-skied region of the water.) (A few seconds later, the beach comes into view, with silhouettes of surfers walking back. Behind the beach is a short, wide, white building lit by dim yellow lights. A flashing light is seen in the distance. We cut to the boy, whose attention the light has caught.) distant voice of lifeguard: Alright, the beach is closed! Last call for anyone still in the water! Boy: (Muttering) Shit. (He waves his hands.) Boy: COMING! Lifeguard: Hurry up! (The boy dunks his head underwater and crawl-strokes his way towards the shore. The camera follows him from behind but begins to rise up steadily, hovering above the city horizon. The clouds moving the sky begin to move faster and faster, implying a timelapse...) (Cut to a shot of a shower head spraying water right at the camera. This is followed by a shot of the boy turning off the knob, followed by a cut to him getting his clothes out of his locker with a towel draped around his shoulders.) (The boy's hands are seen taking his shoes out of the locker and closing the door. Cut to a shot of the boy's face, now dry to reveal messy but straight, brown hair. The boy is seen bending down to adjust his shoes, and then walking out of the frame.) (Cut to three shots of a city sidewalk at nighttime. The last one focuses on a bicycle leaned against a wall. The boy comes over and hops on, taking a left around the corner and going uphill.) (Cut to a shaky first-person of shot of the rider going through the bustling city, crossing a street, and going up an angled incline over to an elevated, curved road bordering a bunch of suburbs.) (The next shot is taken off the corner of a downhill slope. The boy takes a right onto the slope, and the camera pans to the right to follow him down. The camera then looks ahead over the skyline to reveal that the boy is heading towards the outskirts.) coarsely: ZONN... (Tronn, still slightly shuddering, slowly places his hands on his knees and takes quiet, small, shaky breaths that make the candle's flame dance. Small tears trickle down his cheeks as he periodically opens his tear-glossed eyes reflecting the brightness of the flame. He inhales and exhales...) Tronn: May you rest... in eternal peace. (Tronn takes another small breath, before reaching to his right and picking up a wooden bowl filled with ashes. He looks at them, closes his eyes, and begins to hum the tune of "The Crooked Kind" by Radical Face. He takes a small handful of ashes and slowly pours them in a circle into the fire. He continues pouring until the cup is empty and he finishes his hum by holding the last note.) (Tronn, still holding the cup, slowly rises and walks to the back of the room he is in. He stops at a framed picture of Zonn, gazing it at with a tilted head and saddened eyes. He tentatively places the cup beneath the picture on its stand, and then cautiously, one-by-one, removes the two torches flanking the image off their wall holders. He makes their blazing tips meet and places the tip into the cup, causing it to smoke, followed by the spark of a small flame that begins to rise to Zonn's image.) (The camera zooms in on the flaming image and switches to a zoom-in on Tron's teary face, and back to the picture, going extremely close to the fire...) KNOCK KNOCK! (Tronn gasps and his face goes distraught. He scrambles to a pitcher of water and splashes it at the camera, which is placed at the picture's perspective; cut to the same zoom-in of the fire, except it's now charred wood with smoke blinding the camera.) (Tronn sighs in disappointment, gulps, blinks, looks around, and then turns to the door with a greeting stance.) Tronn: You may come- (His visitor has already taken around two shy steps into the altar. His visitor being a teenager wearing a black shirt centered by an indigo-colored hourglass insignia, beneath a black, indigo-lined jacket. His legs are clad in regular-looking dark jeans and converse shoes, in addition to a watch on his left wrist bearing the same insignia present on his shirt. Tronn looks slightly surprised.) Boy: Oh, I apologize if I was intruding- Tronn: (Wiping his tears, speaking softly) Oh, no, no, nothing of your concern, boy, come in. (The boy walks in and takes a look around.) Tronn: G-good, good to see you again, Sif. Good afternoon. Sif: You too. (Pause) Am... was I interrupting anything? Tronn: Oh, right, no, not at all. No need to worry about it. Sif: You sure? Tronn: (Sighing shakily) W-well, not, not that you'd know, b-but today was... it was my son's seventeenth birthday. (nods) Sif: Ah, right. (Pauses, looks around) He's not here, so were you, like, preparing a party? Tronn: (Exhaling, shaking his head) Oh, no, nothing of that sort, I... I'm... not sure. Sif: Hm. Where do you think he would've gone? (Sif looks up to see Tronn sniffing and taking shaky deep breaths, his left eye still glistening as he nervously glances back and forth from the fire. Sif's eyes begin to widen as his chest tightens and he gasps) Sif: (Exhaling from gasp) OH, oh... oh good god, I-I am so sorry. I... oh no. (Exhaling again, calming down) I am so sorry for what happened- I... Tronn: Oh, that's alright. As I said, it's none of your concern. He died yesterday, I can heal myself on my own. Anyways, I happen to be more curious than you are, in that I haven't a clue what you're doing here when we have no training today. Sif: I'm here with nowhere else to go, I guess. Parents arguing is never entertaining, and the streets are quiet. 'Cept for a purse snatcher I got at the doorstep. Your doorstep. Tronn: Heh. Well, since you're here, not looking at your home's peace from the bright side... (Sif chuckles) Tronn: ...I thought we could take, well, a break from all this practice in violence and resume our lesson on (gestures) keeping your emotional balance at where it should be. Sif: (Smile drops, sighs) What I did look at with optimism was that old people weren't so boring, yet here you are, proving me wrong. I mean seriously, who makes someone meditate without being able to breathe? Tronn: We'll omit the smoke from today's lesson, if you wish, but be mindful that I am serious about meditation. This lesson is just as crucial as knowing which of a man's bones to break, you understand? (Sif sighs, before looking at Tronn, who is still waiting for an answer. Sif raises his eyebrows with a "what are you waiting for" face.) Tronn: Shall we begin? Sif: What does it look like? Tronn: Your face emanates a sense of strong attitude and displeasure towards the subject being taught, thus crippling your open-mindedness and secluding you from any genuine initiative potentially applicable to the lesson. Come back to me once you've changed that, or else let me grieve in peace and do not linger. Sif: Both choices lead to me leaving, so... Tronn: (Smiling slyly) So there still is a choice, isn't there? (Sif slowly cracks a smile and then laughs along with Tronn, who's holding back tears in favor of laughter. Sif smacks Tronn in the back.) Sif: (Laughing) This is the you I've been missing. Tronn: Yes, yes, for a few minutes! (Laughs harder) Sif: Man, so good to see you cheered up this fast. (Exhales, puts hands on hips) Coping with death isn't easy, but the faster it goes, the better. Tronn: Your pathetic experience in psychological theory reinforces my point, as it would appear. Sif: Yeah, sure. But... let's make it fun. Tronn: So glad to said that, son! (Puts hand on his shoulder, grinning affectionately) So let's keep the smoke. (Sif's smile drops rapidly.) Sif: What? ---- (Cut to the interior of a dark area in which echoes of water droplets and a smoldering fire can be heard. Small little shapes among the darkness move to suggest the camera panning...) (The camera moves around a column over to an array of television screens mounted on the wall an projecting surveillance feeds on unsuspecting civilians. The back of an alien's fiery head is visible resting against his chair. Visible is footage of an orange-skinned alien carrying a satchel, knocking on the door. Cut to a close-up of the alien's eyes, revealing him to be a Pyronite. He tilts his head in fascination and squints while tapping his fingers on the chair arm, making sparking sounds.) (Cut to the orange alien receiving no response from the door. He proceeds to enter on his own and is greeted by a small light coming from a dimly lit elevator in the center of an otherwise dark room. The alien enters the elevator before it begins to automatically descends.) (The camera steadily follows the elevator down several floors until it halts at the bottom into utter darkness again. The alien exits and walks through in side view to make it look like a video game, until he takes a left and the camera zooms in to follow him around a curving hall and to the right... we see the back of the chair in which our Pyronite is resting in.) (The camera and the alien both stay still as the chair slightly shakes, and the Pyronite slightly looks back, before slowly turning his chair around to reveal himself.) (This is no normal Pyronite - his head and upper chest are organic but the rest of his body is cybernetically engineered, with red metal locks lining his chest and a black cape noticeable behind him. He has orange-plated chests bolted with gold, with a black-and-red jumpsuit visible beneath all the metal armor. His lower arm exposes two strips of jumpsuit underneath.) (The creature's arms are braced with red metal latching onto hook-like claws on his elbows, equipped with turrets that hang right over his knuckles. His right arm lacks a claw but a smoldering Pyronite hand. His legs are also lined with metal, bolted in at his ankles.) (The Pyronite sits like king on the chair, but his arms are positioned so the turrets on his claws aim at the alien who entered. The Pyronite tilts his head and breathes softly, his face like a skull and glaring at the alien like a tiger.) (The Alphamaster is voiced by Kiefer Sutherland of the legendary series 24.) Alien: G-g-greetings, Alphamaster. Alphamaster: (Deep, rough, slurred, almost bored/monotone/half-asleep voice, very calm and soft) Greetings, Weasel, you got anything? Weasel: (Nervously) Y-you look a lot... different than I imagined, s-sir. Alphamaster: (Groans with smoke coming out of his mouth) I called you here for something I actually give a crap about, Weasel, I don't need your opinions. (Weasel looks nervous) Alphamaster: (Eyes widen) I mean the KEYS, boy, the keys! (Reaches out) Give 'em to me 'fore I kill you, son, on with it. Weasel: (Fake-laughs nervously) Haha, yes, sir, but all deals come with an agreement, don't they? Alphamaster: Are you actually lookin' at me like I'm concerned over cash, little man? (Leans forward, smirks menacingly) I have the cash, it's right here. (Looks left and back) I have as much as I want. (Weasel looks tense) 'Much as you want, little fella! (Chuckles, then abruptly turns dead serious) Don't look at me like I'm one of you dirtbags in the gutter, clear? I'm higher up the food chain, a man o' higher expectations than just "cash"... (He places the tip of his arm-claw to Weasel's chin and glares at him) So I want you to know who you're dealing with and to not NEGOTIATE (eyes flare) without having something to show for it. (The Weasel winces.) Do you understand, little man? (Weasel timidly nods...) Alphamaster: (Roaring in his face) DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! (Breathes heavily) Weasel: Y-y-yes, sir, yes I do! I do! I-I-I understand that th-these keys are of high importance to you, and you can understand that the cash is important to me! It's fair, sir! It's fair! Please! (The Alphamaster reaches his claw out and picks up the Weasel by the collar and holds him hanging next to him.) Alphamaster: You're gonna be a tough little sucker to crack, uh? (Still holding the Weasel he uses his right hand to open up a black box sitting on his desk, holding it up to the excited-looking Weasel) Taydenite in here, kiddo! Twenty! Weasel: (Grinning, gasping) Come to daddy... Alphamaster: (Closes the box) I'm giving you ten seconds for those keys, otherwise daddy's getting a bullet in the brain. I'm playin' along with you, but you're dancing on a thin tightrope here. (He tosses the Weasel forward and sends him tumbling across the concrete. The Weasel picks himself up.) Alphamaster: (Bored) Ten... (The Weasel instinctively tosses his satchel to the Alphamaster, who catches it and grins at him.) Alphamaster: Easy? (The Weasel nods, as he nervously backs out...) (SHING! A shard of Taydenite flies into the wall, stopping him.) Alphamaster: (Lowering arm) Where you going without your money, little man? Weasel: I... Alphamaster: Let's see what the hell's in this bag. (The Weasel starts to inch closer as the Alphamaster pulls out what looks like a jewelry box from the bag. He opens it with his thumb...) (PATATATATATATATAT!) (Small flash grenades explode in bursts of light around the Alphamaster, blinding him and throwing him off-guard while the Weasel lunges at the Taydenite container and dashes out.) (DODODODODODOD! The Alphamaster fires his machine gun turret wildly but misses the Weasel, who runs for it.) (The Alphamaster fans off the smoke and fixes his eyes as though he's removing contact lenses, blinking and squinting before sitting back up straight and staring at the Weasel's escape route confusedly...) (BOOM! In a split second he lunges out of his seat and crashes through two walls, stopping in a dark room - he sees the elevator rising and he rushes for it, jumping up and grabbing on as it ascends.) (The Weasel, feeling the weight underneath, jumps up and down as the elevator nears the top.) (The Alphamaster roars - his anger sounds as though he can't control it and clinically psychotic, and his louder threats sound like he announces them to an audience. He sounds completely different, frighteningly cartoonish, nasally, almost like an animal mixed with the voice of Emperor Palpatine. He barks.) Voice of Alphamaster Below: I'M RIGHT UNDER YOU, WEASEL, THIS IS CAT AND MOUSE!! AND THE CAT IS GONNA SKIN THE MOUSE! I'M A SHARK TO YOU! AAAAAAAAARGH! (The Weasel grows increasingly nervous and leaps up out the roof of the elevator, making his way up the cables scaling the building. The Alphamaster lets out another roar, and as he's hanging by his legs, crunches up, leaps, and begins to fly, hurling the entire elevator at the Weasel.) (CRASH! The elevator misses, but the Weasel lets go and falls, only to be caught by a rising Alphamaster and sent out the top of the building. The Alphamaster stops flying and lands on the rooftop, straddling and strangling the Weasel like a wolf.) Alphamaster: Your JUICES are gonna spill on the streets! (Singsong) I'm gonna POP you like BALLOON!!! (The Weasel, unable to breathe, pulls out a taser and blasts the Alphamaster with it, knocking the enormous cyborg off and allowing the Weasel to run. The Weasel extends a tightrope between two buildings off a grapple and ziplines across - the Alphamaster slashes the wire but the Weasel climbs over, rushes across the rooftop and jumps over the other side. The Alphamaster jets up and lands in an alleyway, narrowly missing the Weasel as he bolts off on a motorbike.) (The Weasel takes a right while the Alphamaster dashes out into the open and spots him taking a left around a railing surrounding a grass park.) (CRASH! A Prius slams into him and gets compressed while the Alphamaster picks himself up.) Alphamaster: Well that was rude. (Picks up the car, looks up, yelling over the noise) You can have this back in a second! (He hurls it over the fencing, but misses, sighing in frustration. He squints to see the Weasel's bike disappear into the ground at an angle and, realizing he went into the staircase, the Alphamaster stomps the sewer cap he's standing on and hops in. He sprints through the water and takes a left, then a right, only to see a bike zip past through the tunnel at the other end of the hallway. The Alphamaster's eyes flare and spark, and he lunges into the tunnel, looking left and right at another intersection, only to see his target gone.) Alphamaster: (Staring, twitching, shuddering, speaking in singsong) One little duck went out one day, over the hills and far away, daddy duck called quack quack quack, but no little ducks came wandering back. (The camera moves up and phases through, up and out the road as the Alphamaster's muffled screams are heard echoing below.) Muffled Voice: COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE, LITTLE DUCK! OR DADDY'S GONNA COME LOOKING FOR YOU!!! (An agonizing roar is heard, followed by a small flame that jumps out the sewer, implying mass fire below.) ---- (Cut to a completely distorted, wobbly image with muffled sound...) (SPLASH! It's a first-person shot taken directly below the surface of water - the camera jumps out of the water... and into smoke.) (Sif is seen coughing madly, his head popping out of water, before dipping back in.) (The camera moves down with him, into the water, and then backs out, phasing through glass to reveal a window embedded into stone, behind which is an aquarium in which Sif is swimming... the camera zooms out more to reveal thick smoke hovering above the surface of the water, coming from nearby smokestacks aligned with fireplaces in the stone flanking the aquarium.) (Sif bangs on the glass and flails his body around. Tronn, smiling enthusiastically, gestures for Sif to rise up. Sif swims up and bobs out right into the smoke, which sends him tumbling back into the tank. He treads underwater and his body twitches while the puffs in his cheeks fade. Tronn gestures again for Sif to rise up, to which Sif shakes his head - Tronn gestures again, prompting Sif to comply... and then cough, falling back in. Tronn lets out a soft, gleeful "old man laugh".) (Sif finally waves his hands to tell Tronn to stop. Tronn calmly presses a button on a remote he's holding - the tank water slowly drains out, and some of it spills onto the fireplaces through gaps above, killing the fire and making the smoke die down.) (The tank finishes emptying as Sif lies there, taking morbidly deep breaths and spouting water through his mouth, nose and eyes. The glass window mechanically lowers slowly, and Sif crawls out, greeted by a hug from a warm towel held by Tronn. His teeth chatter.) Sif: T-t-t-that was f-f-fu-fun, fun. (He nods, his head basically vibrating.) Tronn: (Tousling Sif's wet hair with towel) You lasted a full five minutes inside. Right now your comments lack the expected frustration and viscera borne by the impatient, though I sense it masked by the innocent and adolescent positivity you graciously provide, young man. Sif: (Sighing shakily) Y-y-you talk a lot. Tronn: Time will tell, young man, time will tell. Your patience will see you getting used to such practices. After all, you requested this be put upon you. Sif: I asked f-for a challenge. Tronn: (Stops drying, pulls Sif's head back and looks at him) And are you satisfied? Sif: (Sigh) Screw it, I'm out of wisecracks. YES. Tronn: That's my boy. (Cut to a dried, pajama-clad Sif sitting next to a fireplace drinking tea out of an old jade cup. In the background, Tronn walks into the room while stirring his own cup. His hand is seen placing the teapot on a tree stump sitting between his and Sif's chairs. He sits down, slowly sipping his tea, while looking at the fire.) Sif: No herbs this time? Tronn: Oh, you noticed. As a matter of fact, I've substituted them as part of an experiment with these citrus-based plant spores I collected during one journey through a mountain range on the far northeastern reaches of the planet Kylmyys. Beautiful sight, contrasted by treacherously volatile weather, though its unforgiving nature was something I took into admiration rather than hatred and cowardice. Sif: How insightful. Tronn: (Light chuckle) Said plant spores, I processed into an extract I've mixed into the tea. The spores contain a chemical which is said to to spread warmth through the body, which is ironic given that Kylmyys is an ice planet. Sif: Hm. (He takes a sip) (He turns to notice Tronn looking at him with raised eyebrows.) Sif: What? Tronn: I did say it was an experiment. Sif: And? Tronn: Do you like it? Sif: (Chuckles, smiles) 'Course. (Tronn nods approvingly, satisfied) Consistency's a little thinner 'cause of the citrus, I guess. It's both refreshing and soothing. Tronn: (Smiles at him, impressed) My thoughts exactly. (He takes another sip, and then turns to the fire along with Sif - the two stare at it for a while, and the camera zooms in slowly on the dancing flame. Some very slow piano music starts) Tronn: Curious, how much fire I've seen today. In so many forms... (gulps) my son... your strength and initiative... your attitude... my potential imbalance to grief... all that's left to see is the danger, the pure fury that's so prominent in a flame, yet so unsung... (Sif looks on as the piano music ends on a long note-hold.) ---- (The last piano note finishes vibrating as the camera looks straight up through the branches of a tree into the fading sky. The camera pans down as Sif, now wearing his old clothes, walks into a grocery store.) (Cut to Sif approaching the line with a full week's worth of groceries in his cart. He rests his arms on the cart handle, exhaling as he stares at the floor, before looking up to see that the space ahead of him is empty. He widens his eyes and pushes his cart over to the clerk, then unloading his things onto the table, talking Sif: Why didn't you tell me the line's cleared out? Clerk: Dunno, kid, just as bored as you are, I guess. Sif: You don't know I'm bored. Clerk: Yeah, you must be feeling pretty proud of yourself that you just made a point. Shame is, (checks out cereal box) you've worsened a man's day further. Sif: Slow day for business, eh? No one's here today. Clerk: All damn week it's been slow, so I'd appreciate at least one polite customer. Sif: Eh, not here. (The clerk glares at him for a moment before sliding all the bags off the table.) Sif: (Spreading arms) What the hell?! Clerk: Screw you, kid. Little mannerless punk. (Storms off) Sif: (Shouting) Yeah, if you'd stop behaving like a selfish buzz kill, it'd be nice! Feel lucky I'm not pressing charges! (The clerk looks back and spits on the floor before leaving.) Sif: (Exhaling, shaking head) Jesus Christ... (He stares annoyedly at the clerk, who's on his way out, and then looks down at the bags, kicking them aside.) Sif: (Muttering) Parent business. (He starts to leave...) Voice: Oh my god... (Sif turns to look... a car is coming flying towards the entrance from outside.) Sif: (Screaming) GET DOWN!!!!!! (CRASH! The car goes tumbling through the entrance, carrying a tidal wave of glass shards with it, and slams into the clerk, sandwiching him against the edge of an aisle, with blood bursting behind the car like a pomegranate. The car bounces off the edge of the aisle, leaving it dented morbidly, and swerves and rotates like a top into one of the checkout lanes. Sif dives behind a vending machine as the car, crushed like a paper ball, stops, teetering and creaking with parts falling out and blood dripping off the sides. He looks nervously over to the edge of the aisle, practically painted red with puddles and watery streams surrounding it.) (Sif turns back over and leans against the vending machine, gasping and breathing heavily.) (BOOM! A pop-like explosion that sounds like a gunshot is accompanied by the vending machine bursting open behind Sif, sending him scrambling forward. The vending machine teeters and light is visible behind it with noisy madness outside.) (Sif, leaning over curiously, grabs the vending machine and grunts to move it aside. He struggles through the gap behind it and crawls out through a hole blasted into the brick wall and out into the dirty sidewalk, his face bathed by golden evening sunlight. He hears honking, crashing and screaming, looking over at the distant street intersection to see a hectic traffic clutter and smoke spewing out of the middle.) Sif: (Leaning, mumbling to himself) Rushhour on a Monday evening... how'd it get this interesting? (BOOM! He hears faint crackling and crashing noises. He looks scared and breathes heavily... before beginning to walk towards it all.) (The camera zooms in with him for ten seconds. We then cut to a higher, angled shot centered on the chaos and what's happening... further down the street, a car crashes into a fence, while another swerves by - police are seen firing at something, but three officers are hit by a swerving car...) (Cut back to the zooming shot of Sif approaching - he hears a car crashing in the distance, and one of the cars in the traffic is knocked past the screen...) (Cut back to the chaos, where civilians are sidelined and are desperately trying to get past their cars. A fire truck is caught in the chaos, with firefighters and police arguing between cars while traffic patrolmen are kept under protection on the sidewalks. The camera pans through the streets and takes a left into the street where Sif is approaching, turning around and dropping lower, becoming shaky as it moves through the civilians. Sif runs past the camera as he's seen shoving through the panicking crowd.) (Cut over to further down the street - the camera slowly creeps through the road and up to a sidewalk, where a crashed bike - Weasel's bike - is resting... and Alphamaster is holding a human man against the wall.) Alphamaster: TELL ME YOU DIDN'T SEE THE PREVIOUS OWNER OF THIS BIKE! Man: I swear I didn't! I swear to god I didn't! (Alphamaster punches the wall next to the man.) Alphamaster: YOU'RE LYING TO ME!! Man: I'm not- I'm I- I... (He stutters while Alphamaster digs through the man's belongings and pulls out $10,000 dollars in thousand-dollar bills.) Alphamaster: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? Man: I... (gulps) (exhale) He... h-he-he paid me, please, he paid me to keep quiet. Alphamaster: TO KEEP YOU QUIET FROM ME? (Punches wall) NOBODY HIDES FROM ME! YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHERE HE WENT! Man: He-he held a gun to my head! Told me to turn away until he was gone. He fired a shot next to me and I turn around, guy's missing! I swear, I'm telling you the truth! (Cut back to the chaos - the police are trying to look over the corner of the street. There's no music during the street scenes and the background is made of screaming citizens and vehicles.) Sif: What's going on back there? Woman: I have no idea! My house is that way, and- (KABOOM! A bike comes flying into the road as everyone ducks. Sif slowly gets up to see an annoyed Alphamaster looking behind him and cringing over bullets.) Sif: What... the... HELL... is that? (After staring confusedly for a few seconds, Sif vaults over the fencing and runs into the road.) 1: KID, GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! (Sif keeps advancing.) 2: Hey, get back! I don't wanna have to shoot you! Sif: HEY! HEY! (His screams are drowned out by the noise.) (Sif stops screaming and runs over to the sidewalk, getting against a corner and looking over.) 1: Kid, get back here and leave! Sif: There's nowhere to leave! 1: (Over the noise) WHAT? Sif: (Screaming) GIVE ME FIVE MINUTES! 2: FIVE MINUTES AND YOU'RE DEAD! NOT FROM US! (Sif responds with a thumbs-up, confusing them.) (Cut back to Sif activating the indigo watch of his - it lights up and the emblem rotates before popping up and displaying a holographic dial, with a fancy border and a silhouette projected in the middle. Sif rotates the dial around. The camera cuts to a further shot through the dust, distorting the image of Sif slamming the dial. His body is seen dissolving in purple matter and into nothing, followed by a small purple bubbly shape floating in the air and expanding. Bright purple light is emitted through it and the light rays increase in number, clearly visible through the dust.) (The police, still watching with guns aimed, see a large purple flash through the dust. After a few seconds they begin moving through the dust, leaning left and right in confusion. The camera cuts to a first-person view as the officer makes it through thick dust towards mechanical noises and crashing ahead. Some of the dust clears.) (The officer makes it through the dust and the camera shakes a little - we get a 3-second glimpse of Alphamaster wrestling with a heavily-built, yellow, mechanical creature whose back is turned to the camera.) (Cut to the shocked officer, who stutters before pulling out his radio.) 1: Yeah, l-let's, let's pull back. We're shifting our plan of attack. (A mechanical gear is heard, followed by a loud thud as the screen cuts to black...) (The black opens with a hazy eye-opening shot taken from Alphamaster's perspective, as the yellow alien punches the screen twice. The music begins and builds up as the alien pulls back his arm...) (BOOM! The first-person shot is switched to one of the back of the alien flying towards the screen and knocking the camera on the ground. The tumbling camera shakes around, looking at the red-orange sky and around buildings, before focusing and leaning forward to look at the street corner as Alphamaster limps into the main road, slowly regaining his posture as he shakes off his stupor and flexes his shoulders.) (Cut to a more steady shot rising up behind the yellow alien at Alphamaster, who readies himself...) (Followed by a rising shot off the road... and up the front of the alien... Armodrillo. He flexes his arms, the jackhammer drills making electronic clanging as he cracks his knuckles and grunts.) Armodrillo: HEY! (Alphamaster, who is looking to the side, looks up abruptly with a psychotic glare.) Armodrillo: DO I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION NOW? (Alphamaster tilts his head, looking a little offended, as he begins walking towards Armodrillo, nodding unstably like a vibration.) Alphamaster: (Casually) Yeah. Yeah. (Nodding) You do, you do. (He stops walking and stares at Armodrillo before flaring his eyes, leaning forward and screaming with his "insane" voice, in an impatient tone:) Alphamaster: YOU HAVE MY ATTENTION! (At that second, Armodrillo roars angrily and charges Alphamaster like a bear, knocking him to the ground as the crowd goes crazy. Their fight upstaged at the road intersection, Alphamaster lets out a blast of fire and knocks Armodrillo off, going over, picking him up, and tossing him down the road. The drum music intensifies.) (Armodrillo gets up and blocks Alphamaster's brutal kick, uppercutting his jaw and receiving a right hook. The two move down the road fistfighting like boxers, until Armodrillo blocks a punch, turns around, swings Alphamaster in the face, grabs his head, and slams it into the ground, pummeling it in with his jackhammer. He raises both arms for a slam...) (CRASH! A police car hits him aside and swerves. Alphamaster gets up, walks over, picks up the car and slaps Armodrillo in the face with it, blowing it up and sending its crumbled parts flying like confetti. Armodrillo lets out a chuckle before hammer-slamming Alphamaster's face, cracking some of his rocky Pyronite anatomy and messing with the fire-flame on his head. Alphamaster shakes it off. Two police cars come in from either side of the road, and Armodrillo pushes Alphamaster into the middle of the street. Alphamaster blasts two flames at either car, sending both of them backflipping.) (Armodrillo charges into Alphamaster, but Alphamaster jumps in the air with his jets, and lands atop Armodrillo. He grabs the back of the alien's head and smashes it into the ground repeatedly, but the last one fails when Armodrillo rolls to the right and shoves him into the sidewalk. Alphamaster grabs Armodrillo and throws him back into the road, landing two punches on him...) (Both are knocked aside by a flurry of gunfire. Armodrillo simply visors himself to block the shots, while Alphamaster lands another punch in Armodrillo's abdomen. They both look up to see a police helicopter on its way. They're rained with bullets but literally nothing happens - the bullets are practically for decoration.) (The helicopter suddenly aims a missile at them, its crosshairs seen aimed right in between.) (Through Loudspeaker): BOTH YOU! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR OR WE WILL FIRE! (Alphamaster looks back at Armodrillo, and gives him a casual salute, before flying off...) (BOOM! The rocket is sent right at him, but as he flies, he simply slaps it towards the ground, sending it crashing towards the road. KABOOM! Armodrillo is knocked back by the blast.) (The police in the helicopter watch confusedly as Alphamaster flies off behind them. A handsome, well-built male detective in his twenties, with light-brown hair and a fine gray suit, slightly chuckles without smiling before looking back at the screen.) Detective: Oh, what the hell, get down there. Better with one than nothing. (Police cars pull up around Armodrillo, who is getting up. Cops pour out of the cars and aim their guns at Armodrillo, who watches with fascination as the helicopter lands. He calmly presses the indigo emblem on his chest, which sends purple light beams out of him as he decomposes behind the dust...) (Cut to the helicopter as it lands to clear the dust. The SWAT team rushes out like cattle, the members aiming their machine guns at the center of the madness, where a small crater rests surrounded by flaming debris. Sif is seen huddled behind the dust, but the cops can't make out what's there. The handsome detective's tie and suit coattails fly to the right as he walks through the crowd and stops at the perimeter. The music finishes.) (They wait six seconds before Sif slowly begins to get up - some cops get startled as they aim their guns closer. Sif fans aside the dust and calmly puts his hands up, squinting through the clearing dust. His face is visible finally - in contrast to the other cops, the detective simply raises his eyebrows, coolly standing there waiting. Sif takes a moment to dust off his shirt. Five seconds pass until everything becomes quiet.) (As though it's his cue, the detective steps forward calmly, unsettling a few of the SWAT officers, and walks over to Sif with his hands in his pockets. He stops 3 feet from Sif, whose uncomfortable posture and squint fade.) Sif: (Deep breath) H...h-h..Hey. Detective: (In a friendly voice) Hi! I'm Detective Brad Monday. Sif: N-Nice, nice to meet you. Brad: (Nods casually) Likewise. (Finishes nodding, looks to him, smirks) You ready to get in the car? Sif: (Exhausted) Yeah. Brad: Yeah, come on, let's go. (He pats Sif on the back as Sif stumbles past) ---- (The screen cuts to black as an echoing metal clang resonates softly.) (BLAM! An intense white light is blasted on. The camera pans down shakily, implying first-person view, as a door is heard opening, though it's not visible behind the light.) (An angled shot follows a figure approaching a table inside a cell...) (The scene flashes to a shot resting on a police car at the same angle, following it as it passes by flashing lights and fires.) (Cut back to the precinct, and back to the first-person shot - a silhouette of a bespectacled, bald figure is seen covering the light as the man leans forward and reaches his hand out.) (We see a Q-tip being swabbed inside Sif's cheek, and then removed as the man places it in a small box. The man leaves to uncover a handcuffed Sif slouching on a metal table.) (The scene flickers with static and cuts to a similar shot taken from the same position, but instead, it's of a corpse slouched against a fence stained in blood. The screen flashes white with a camera lens click and zooms out to a photograph animation, which zooms out more to reveal it projected on a computer screen. The camera pans to the left as the picture is printed out and grabbed by a police officer at a precinct desk, who is on the telephone.) (Cut to a police officer standing outdoors at night on the phone, his breath visible in the cold against the white streetlights. The camera zooms out and goes way overhead to fully span a large-scale police investigation bustling with cars, helicopters, spotlights and dotted with officers and detectives. A fire crew is seen carrying their equipment elsewhere while another truck drives by.) (The scenes quickly cut back and forth between detectives snapping photos, fires being put out, stressed-out detectives on the line with colleagues, and evidence photographs being analyzed on a computer, with sped-up footage of them zooming in, highlighting points of interest, and emails being sent out. The scene then cuts to a rapid zoom through the precinct that stops at Detective Monday's office as he's leaned against a chair, on a phone call, appearing to be arguing with someone.) (Cut to a slow zoom through the window of the door leading into Sif's interrogation room, as he sits staring half-bored and half-menacingly at the camera, frequently shadowed by those of passing figures in the hall.) (The camera moves up and forward, phasing through the ceiling into the next floor, the shooting range, then to an office, crowded with busy workers, followed by another office bustling with detectives, and up the roof of the building into the dark-blue night, zooming forward as a helicopter hovers into the frame. The camera follows it briefly before panning and turning to the right a little faster, slowing down at where the intense lights within the city are coming from, with another helicopter hovering in frame. The camera then moves downward as the lights disappear behind the buildings, only for the scene to be illuminated from blazing fires off to the sides. The camera remains stationary until a car is heard behind it and it begins moving, as though the car "picked up" the camera. The camera, still in the same shot, follows the car through the chaotic streets, through a left, then a right, then a right again, and going down a long, straight street before taking one last right and parking near the sidewalk at a street corner, where the investigation is visible.) (Still in the same shot, the camera follows a person as they get out of the car and walk toward the scene. The camera is first-person so it's a bit shaky, but during the scenes in which the person it follows stands, the head movements are more steady. The person we're following goes over to two detectives conversing with two officers. We're in first-person the entire time.) Guy: Hey, what the hell's all this about? High-priority investigation and you're having a social party here? Come on, get in there! 1: Look, Brad, the fire department's got more of a role in this than we do. Brad: Yeah, and I'm here to change that, I guess! You should know to do your jobs better! 2: That's if you can change anything, boy scout. 1: These guys sweeped the scene around the corner with the dead guy. Brad: What'd you find? 1: Well, a dead guy. 2: (Nervous) W-W-We tried locating footage, but the cameras were fried, literally. Whole place's is a big old wreck. Brad: Well, that is one hell of an update, eh? "Quite a wreck." Definitely gonna make the headlines. 2: Sir, the fire department's busy with the eastern end, we're seeing if there's evidence in the apartments. Brad: (Walking away) Yeah, are screaming children gonna qualify? (Muttering) Dumbasses. 2: (Shouting) Hey, yeah, I heard that! What the hell 'you calling us dumbasses for? We actually tried something while you were holed up in your goddamn office, never off the phone- Brad: (Turning) Yeah, on the phone concerning this case! And I got further than you! 2: Did you? PROVE IT! Brad: (Turning back and muttering) Bunch of assholes. (STILL in the same shot, the camera leaps and zooms through the city back to the precinct as a digital clock forwards the time. The camera descends and gets level with the door, before becoming shaky and first-person as Brad opens the main door and storms in.) Brad: (Narrating) Quite a lot to go through in 12 minutes. (The camera follows Brad into an elevator, as he sighs while inside, and then exits out onto the next floor and to his desk. His partner, Alan, is standing up, looking through papers. Tall, well-built man in his 20's, with semi-dark skin and a buzz cut. Wearing a suit.) Alan: Hey, how'd it go back there? Brad: (Walking over) Exactly what I'm here to discuss, pal. Listen, those lazy pigs haven't gotten an INCH into the investigation. An INCH. Alan: (Stopping his paper-filing) You sound mad, what's your plan? Brad: Give me five minutes with that kid. (Alan rolls his eyes and sighs) Alan: Look, we're still busy sorting it out with- Brad: Hey, stop- Alan: No- Brad: No, you listen. Have his parents come here yet? Given a call? Made any sort of statement? Alan: You asked this earlier, and no progress. Brad: Well, there's my point right there. No progress. And right when I'm about to make some progress you- Alan: Look, I don't want to- Brad: Nothing's gonna come down on you, okay? And have his parents even arranged anything with a lawyer yet? Alan: Not that I know of. Brad: Yeah, they definitely don't give a god damn about their son. Alan: Still doesn't let you just barge in. You saw what happened! Brad: Yes, exactly! Do you see that kind of crap everyday? We need answers from- Alan: We don't act out of impulse like that! Brad: And we also don't just sit here horsing around until our leads slip away and we're again left with a bunch of damn papers! Alan: Yeah, well what if his parents decide to show up? (NARRATING): Arguments are basically my life. (Brad continues to narrate over silent footage of the argument heating up, and the camera following Brad walking off as Alan tries to stop him and his shoved away, followed by routine chaos and shaky movements down the stairs.) (NARRATING): Crazy frat house in the precinct sometimes. Office politics, too. I sometimes feel like I'm the only one responsible for anything around here. (The camera follows Brad down to the bottom floor as he moves through the halls.) (Cut to Brad resting his arms on the table with a gentle expression on his face, as he talks to Sif.) Brad: So I am a busy man, you get that? Sif: (Nodding) Yeah, oh yeah. Definitely. Brad: Good. So you know not to waste my time around here. Sif: I'm not one for wasting time. Brad: Just say yes. (Sif just stares at him as he pauses, sighs, and lets out an exhausted, exasperated chuckle and a breath of air as he runs his hands through his hair and flexes his shoulders.) Brad: Jesus Christ, protocol's more of a nuisance than the cop is to a guy in the cells. Sif: (Shrugs) You seem like a nice guy so far. Brad: (Exhale) This is just me trying to control my patience. Sif: Or it's just the "good cop" routine. Brad: That wouldn't open up nerves in front of a suspect. Sif: Is that so? Nerves? Is that what you have right now? Can I poke at you a little? See where you crack? Brad: Okay, that's a bad idea. (Sif sniffs a little, then lets out a soft cough, blinking rapidly to take in the water in his eyes.) Brad: (Squints) You crying? Sif: Have you been smoking? Brad: Excuse me? Sif: (Clears throat) Ashtrays, man. (Fans hand) Crazy B.O. Brad: Yeah, excuse me for forgetting my cologne. How many people are gonna be busting my ass today? Sif: Wasn't it only your partner? (Brad blinks and looks a little shocked, before his expression turns to doubt. He angles his head away and looks at Sif.) Brad: (Opens mouth to speak, pauses for a second) R-Remind how you know that? Sif: Oh, (Lifts head, smiles, begins nodding) your, uh, little (spins finger around) "quiet and gloomy" atmosphere you've got going on in here doesn't really raise the pulse as it does my attention to background noise. And mind you, I could hear you. Put on a hell of a show up there! (Brad tightens his lips and grits his teeth as he lets out a deep breath. He puts his hands on his hips, nervously looks about, and then sits down, leaning forward with his eyebrows raised in a serious expression. He speaks in a soft, low voice.) Brad: Look, uh... (Sif wrinkles his nose, fights the urge to turn away and grimaces before looking back at Brad, slowly cracking a smile.) (Brad also slowly cracks up and then looks down briefly, blinking shyly, before getting serious and looking back.) Brad: Okay, look, kid, get serious just this once, but, uh... see... (Sif pretends to nod in utmost respect, before briefly coughing and looking back.) Brad: (Leaning back, burying face in hands and rolling eyes) Jesus Christ... (sigh) Screw this shit. (throws hands up) Fine! I ran into something! Sif: Pack o' Cubans, perhaps? Brad: No, goddammit, I was not smoking! Kid! There was fire everywhere! Why would I not have a hint of ash on me? Sif: I'm getting more hints of narcotics. Unless of course that's the division you're in, giving no reason for you to investigate two monsters ripping each other apart on the street. (Brad stares at him dumbfounded in the middle of a sentence.) Sif: Okay, look, um, detective, it's alright to be a little open with me here, I'm from the rough side of town, and I see nasty shit like this day in and day out. Brad: Y-you should be open with me! You're a suspect! Sif: You're talking to me more like a C.I. than a suspect. What is it you want to tell me? I saw fire, cameras, and some big flaming metal bastard who couldn't control his temper. I broke a few things, okay, a lot of things, you can arrest me for mass property damage, attempted murder, if- Brad: -If big flaming metal bastards count- Sif: (Gestures) Yeah. That. (Shrugs) Your turn? Brad: (Deep breath) It was this one witness, serious pain in the ass. Had no idea what I even went through after five minutes with the guy... I held off on telling you, but, well... (softer voice) y-you, you and I both know a little more than the ordinary. Correct? Sif: Correct. But what I can I help you with regarding this "strange sighting"? Brad: Where do I even start? (Freeze-frame on a side-view of Brad's head, that blackens to a silhouette. The background begins to rapidly scroll through scenes of various places Brad had gone to while a digital clock on the bottom right counts down rapidly to 5:20 PM.) 2: We actually tried something while you were holed up in your goddamn office, never off the phone- Brad: (Turning) Yeah, on the phone concerning this case! And I got further than you! 2: Did you? PROVE IT! Brad: (Turning back and muttering) Bunch of assholes. (Brad looks around, examining the place.) (He walks over to a street corner, where Weasel's bike was parked. No one's around.) Brad: Why's no one on duty here? (A stout detective off to the side lowers his cigarette.) 3: You're a detective! You be on duty! Brad: Did you not find anything here? 3: (Lights cigarette) Eh, maybe, maybe not. Now excuse me while I partake in a little self-indulgence. (Pulls cigarette out of mouth, blows smoke) (Brad walks up to the guy and grabs him by the arm.) Brad: You don't stand by to enjoy a smoke while you're on duty, pal. 3: And cops don't assault cops 'cause they feel entitled to something, 'specially in a shithole like this place! Piss off! Brad: You're talking like a criminal right now. 3: Give me five minutes o' nicotine and I'll talk to you like you're my mommy, eh? (Looks away, shakes his head) Moron. (Brad shakes his head in disgust and begins to walk away.) (KABOOM!) (The detective gets startled and turns around while Brad leans to the right, as a little ball of fire creates a small explosion on the sidewalk in the far corner.) (Brad sprints off a full speed. The detective adjusts his coat and blows another puff.) 3: Duty calls, Bats! Better run! (Blows smoke) (Cut to a blazing fire around the corner coming out of a trash can - it dies down while Brad bolts around the corner and stops, looking around.) Croaky, High Voice: AAAGH, SHIT! SHIT! AAAH! (Brad leans to look over at the trash can - a small orange figure is sitting around a fire, fanning it off and screaming in agony.) Brad: What the... (He walks over to it and peers in. Weasel is inside, fanning off newspaper near his crotch.) Weasel: AAGH, god, that hurts like a bitch- (Looks up, tosses newspaper aside) There you are! Yay, got your attention. (Dusts hands off) Brad: Are... you okay? Weasel: (Chuckles) No, I burnt by balls off. (Adjusts overalls) Here, would ya like to see? Brad: God, no! Weasel: (Lets go, continues speaking in calm tone) Sure, sure, gotcha. You're missin' out! Oh well. Brad: Buddy, I'm gonna cut the trash and ask you, are you a witness? Weasel: (Looks up, pauses) Yeah! To a gullible little asshat who thought I burned my balls off! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! (Slaps knees, voice cracks) Brad: What the hell's wrong with you? Weasel: Yeah, natural question from a guy who doesn't have a sense o' humor. Here, would ya like something to drink? (Reaches inside trash can) I have... let's see... oh! Dried piss on the Richmond Times! Gave it in a bottle to one poor sucker 'round here. Pretty sure he thought it was Orange Fanta or some shit like that. Brad: You're sick. Weasel: Thank you! (He reaches in and pulls out a bottle of orange liquid, and then drinks it.) Brad: Is that- (Weasel spits out the drink and resumes laughing hysterically, bouncing up and down.) Weasel: HAHA, god, you're too easy! This is good ol' fashioned Fanta, you dumbass! Oh, you probably thought it was some fat old man giving presents to kids over the holidays! (Makes buzzer sound with a thumbs-down) EEGH! WRONG! Brad: Look, asshole, do you have a story for me, or what? Weasel: Yeah! Would you like it to be about Coca-Cola this time? Sure! Comin' right up! (He pulls out a glass bottle of a yellowish liquid and takes a sip) Now what's this? Piss or lemonade? C'mon, dude, I'm giving you a chance this time! Brad: How did you cause that explosion? Weasel: (Coughs/laughs) You serious? I lit a bottle o'whiskey with a lighter and smashed in on the rim o' this thing! (Dusts off body) Got flame retardant fur right here. You never asked 'bout that. Brad: What are you, a con man? Assassin? Junkie? Weasel: Little bit o'both. Brad: All three, you mean? Weasel: That's what I just said! Brad: Are you intoxicated? I mean, heavily? (Weasel pulls out a box and opens it to reveal fine white powder inside. He pulls out a cigarette, blows hard, looks up, and sniffs deeply before flaring his entire face, and tossing the powder in the air, clapping it in his hands. He shudders violently before speaking in an extremely broken, cracked and croaky, wheezy voice.) Weasel: One fart'll get rid o' that, my friend! Brad: Okay, I'm arresting you. (Pulls out handcuffs) Come on out. Weasel: (Puts hands up) Does cocaine possession qualify as a Plumber-level crime, officer Monday? (Brad lowers his arm and stares at Weasel, clearly disturbed.) Weasel: I mean come on, do you really take bullshit this seriously? Brad: What the hell do you know? Weasel: Badly worded question. (Cups hands around mouth and yells) CLASSIFICATION G-161, SECTOR 10 ADJACENT TO THE I.S.S ITSELF! GRADUATED- (WHAM! Brad hooks a punch straight in Weasel's face, knocking him against the brick wall and causing him to drip purplish blood. He wipes it off and adjusts his hat.) Weasel: You just assaulted a witness for no reason! Brad: I just gave an unbearable crack-blowing piece of shit what he deserved after he provoked me! Weasel: And I didn't just tell you that the guy you're chasing's called "the Alphamaster" and that I'm the reason that whole commotion out there's going on! Brad: Say that again! What was that? Weasel: That was your short-ass attention span! Have a nice day! (Weasel quickly pulls out a lighter, clicks it on the box of cocaine and tosses it like a bird at Brad - a whitish-gray puff of thick smoke flies around Brad while he coughs and staggers back.) Brad: SON OF A BITCH! (Weasel is briefly seen splashing a bottle of soda across the sidewalk to the left, creating a streak, and tossing a crumpled piece of newspaper in that direction, and then sinking down below all the newspapers and hiding himself underneath.) (Brad, fanning off the smoke, shuts his eyes tightly and uses his collar to cover his mouth and face, before stumbling out of the smoke, coughing and wheezing while wispy clouds of ash and whitish powder fall off of him.) (A first-person shot tainted with distorted black lines and contorted image edges shows the stained "trail". Brad sprints off in that direction, gun in hand.) (Weasel pops his head out of the trash, watching Brad go around a corner, before hopping out with what appears to be a black box. He opens it, and inside are several Taydenite shards. He picks one up, kisses it, puts it back in, closes the box, and then casually begins walking off.) Weasel: Yeesh! What a jackass! (Cut to a slow-motion shot of Brad stopping while running - the shot has this black glow around the edges of the objects, and all the sound is muffled. Brad pants and looks around - the lighting is a bit yellowish, and it looks as though he's wearing 3D glasses (all the objects are offset by red/purple outlines). He presses his thumb and middle finger to his eyes and rubs them, and then blinks rapidly with his mouth gaping open.) (He looks around one more time, before grabbing his hair and letting out a scream of anger. He pants and looks around cautiously.) (Cut to a shot of a cop car driving shakily and parking next to the Richmond PD precinct. This followed by a shaky shot, positioned off Brad's left shoulder, as he walks the precinct halls, with the distorted images slightly clearing up.) (He shoves open the door into the men's room, turns on the water, cups his hands, and collects quite a bit. He splashes it all on his face and eyes, blinking tightly and then opening them, shaking his head. He splashes more water on his eyes... and more... and more. The scene uses four or five jump cuts repeating these two scenes: collect water, splash.) (Cut to Brad grabbing four paper towels and wiping down his face. He then stares at himself in the mirror.) (In the back, an echo is heard of Weasel saying "do you really take bullshit so seriously?". Brad looks around the walls of the bathroom, his eyes a little more intense. He takes a deep breath and walks out.) (Cut to Brad walking away from the precinct argument from earlier.) Brad: That's why I'm here. You and I aren't bullshitting around here. You need to be just as open with me as I am with you. Sif: There's a piece of that puzzle I'm sensing is missing here. A detail you're not telling me. Brad: What have I not told you? Sif: So somehow you're ahead of everyone's game here, but I don't know how. Brad: That I can't tell you. Sif: Well, I mean, that guy smoke screened you with a cloud of coke, and here you are, perfectly alright. Brad: Kid, I wasn't high. My eyes just went a little crazy for a few minutes, I washed my face, and I came here. Sif: But you told me you know more than you pretend to know. Is that how killed your stress? Brad: Yes, I said that. Sif: But this guy seemed to spook you above the norm. Did he know anything about it? Brad: He didn't. I told you this. Sif: Cops lie. Brad: Look, Sif, is that your name? Sif: You forgot? Brad: I understand that placing myself in this corrupt shithole of a precinct is gonna raise a few questions, but between you and me, I've told you what I can, plus some pushing of the limits. At this point I think it'd be unfair to push harder, especially when I still feel I can't trust you hundred percent. Why don't you tell me something? Sif: I'm getting the notion you already know enough. Brad: About the Alphamaster. Sif: So he did tell you. Brad: Tell me what? Sif: If you know that name then you know more than you're telling me. Brad: Fine, goddammit, he told me! Sif: Did he tell you anything else? Something more about what you already know? Brad: (Points) That right there's the line. Anything concerning that is classified until I have solid evidence that I can trust you. I'm more ahead of you than you are of me, but regarding this case, I need to know more. Sif: I told you what I know. Brad: Then how you do know about the Alphamaster? You connected the dots just now with me. You were testing me. Sif: That was pretty thin. I only met him in person today. Back then I'd only heard myths. The classy nickname being passed around in the black market, about a guy unfettered by their system. All that points to the simple phrase "he's powerful", which is immensely helpful right now. Brad: You're lying. Sif: Fine. Brad: Look, I'm only being patient because you're not anywhere close to the asshole I ran into. But if you want to fill those shoes, be my guest. You're my valuable lead right now. Sif: You have to hold onto your leads, man, they can't come to you! Brad: Are you going to cooperate with me or not? Sif: Sure. Take me to the crime scene. (Brad opens his mouth to talk, then exhales and tilts his head with an "are you kidding me?" face.) Major Events *Sif Hunderson debuts. *Tronn debuts. *Martha & Kenneth Greene debut. *Alphamaster debuts. *Armodrillo, Laserwing, Piranhagator, Hothead, and Arachnichimp debut. Characters Heroes *Sif Hunderson *Tronn *The Plumbers (Ending only) **Bradly **Alan Minor Characters *Martha & Kenneth Greene Villain(s) *Alphamaster *Weasel Aliens Used *Armodrillo *Laserwing *Piranhagator *Hothead *Arachnichimp Title "Destiny" refers to Sif choosing this lifestyle as his true Destiny. It also means that Sif wielding the Alphatrix to fight evil is his Destiny. Trivia *This is the first episode of Alpha. *The list of Aliens used spells out "ALPHA" **Armodrillo begins with "A". **Laserwing begins with "L". **Piranhagator begins with "P". **Hothead begins with "H". **Arachnichimp begins with "A". *It is confirmed this takes place slightly over a year after Sif gains the Alphatrix. *It is confirmed that Sif has met Alphamaster at least 3 times before. *The Plumbers are an earth organization in this universe, created for inspecting and stopping any abnormal threat.